


An Incredibly Awkward Movie Night

by lispyscreaming (sunsh1n34sc3nd1ng)



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Almost Everyone Is Alive, F/F, Lots of gay shipping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Game AU, gay ships are yay ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsh1n34sc3nd1ng/pseuds/lispyscreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Aradia is done with Sollux being a wimp about his maybe flushed maybe caliginous feelings towards Karkat, Terezi is very amused by everyone's romances, and John is hella awkward.<br/>Alternatively titled Sollux Is A Pansy</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Incredibly Awkward Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gods I am such SolKat and AraFef trash.  
> Anyway, please enjoy my first published Homestuck fanfic. ^_^  
> Feel free to point out anything wrong.

Your name is Sollux Captor and you are feeling unbelievably shitty. Not only is your head throbbing, but you're lonely as well. Normally, Mituna and Psiioniic would be somewhere around, but you're all alone right now. It's kinda odd, as you only had your lusus for company before - except for the rare occasions when you left your hive - so you should be used to solitude. You really just need someone to bitch at right now. Preferably AA or TZ, but pretty much anyone would do. And speak of the devil, AA just messaged you.

 

\-- apocalypseArisen [AA] started trolling twinArmageddons [TA] at 19:52 --

AA: s0llux  
  
AA: i see y0u 0nline  
  
AA: s0llux  
  
AA: s0llux capt0r  
  
AA: i am talking t0 y0u  
  
AA: its rude t0 ign0re y0ur m0irail

TA: what

AA: 0h  
  
AA: hell0  
  
AA: what t00k y0u s0 l0ng? 0_0

TA: jfc AA, iit took me two miinute2 two an2wer you  
  
TA: iit wa2 not that long

AA: that d0esnt matter  
  
AA: i have s0mething imp0rtant t0 tell y0u 0u0

  
Oh dear. Aradia's important things tend to be either incredibly urgent or incredibly ridiculous. In the state you're in, you're hoping for the latter. You don't think you can deal with anything important right now. Not while you're so worried about all this stupid shit and your thinkpan feels like it's trying to burst out of your skull.

 

TA: one of your weiird temple adventure2 ii2n't 2o iimportant that you need to pe2ter me, ii2 iit?  
  
TA: or diid you fiind another 2tupiid game that end2 the world?

AA: haha n0  
  
AA: it has n0thing t0 d0 with my escapades  
  
AA: th0ugh they are g0ing well  
  
AA: thank y0u f0r n0t asking  
  
AA: it has t0 d0 with karkat  
  
AA: and y0ur, shall we say, relati0nship with him ~_0  
  
AA: that was a wink by the way

  


And that right there is the crux of your problem. Your relationship with Karkat has been, at least of late, a bit strained. You honestly wish Aradia would just forget about all this bullshit.  
  
You kind of wish you could forget about it too. It's quite maddening.

 

TA: groan  
  
TA: ii thought we agreed two drop thii2  
  
TA: there ii2 no way ii'm gonna do whatever you want me two do wiith hiim  
  
TA: ii know you're tryiing two bee a good moiiraiil and ii 2ound liike a diick but thii2 ii2 a road ii do not, for any rea2on, want to go down

AA: jeez, 0kay  
  
AA: y0u even s0und a little like him

TA: 2ftu AA

AA: haha

AA: y0u l0ve it

TA: yeah okay ii do  
  
TA: anyway how ii2 iit goiing wiith you and FF?

AA: things are g0ing g00d but d0nt change the subject  
  
AA: y0u and karkat have had this sexual tensi0n for sweeps  
  
AA: d0 s0mething ab0ut it y0u pansy

  
You're blushing. Fuck this, you shouldn't be blushing just because Aradia's stating the obvious. But...

It just makes you really flustered for stupid reasons you really do _not_ want to admit to yourself.

TA: AA ii can't  
  
TA: he'll get gro22ed out or 2omethiing and ii'll be down a bro  
  
TA: iit'2 better thii2 way

AA: s0llux  
  
AA: n0  
  
AA: it isnt  
  
AA: it really isnt  
  
AA: tr0ll up and at least hint at it

TA: ii have  
  
TA: but fiine ii wiill  
  
TA: beecau2e you a2ked niicely

AA: g00d 0u0

  


God, what have you just gotten yourself into?

Oh well, at least your headache seems to be fading. Thank god for small rewards.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and terrible and ugh I wish it was better and longer, but I cut some of the dialogue as it seemed unnecessary and OOC.


End file.
